


Monsters And Older Brothers

by HomicidalHarley



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Brothers, Damian Wayne can feel fear, Dick is a cuddly bear, Family, Gen, Rated T because of one swear word, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalHarley/pseuds/HomicidalHarley
Summary: Damian Wayne hated his room with a burning passion.Grayson's room however...was just right, because of how dark and comfy it was, of course. Totally not because his older brother's presence made him feel safer at night. That's absurd.





	Monsters And Older Brothers

"Stupid bloody tree..."

Another loud screech sounded from the window as the shadow of what looked to be a bony, crooked hand shined through against the closed curtains, shaking as if waving at him from outside.

Damian's grip on his duvet tightened. He tugged the thick quilt up to his shoulders to cover the front of his body. He was sitting upright against the headboard of his bed: eyes fleeting; posture stiff and alert.

His body jerked in terror when the branch dragged across his window again, generating a long screech that gave him goosebumps.

He could hear the wind whistling as it blew through the keyhole of his door, and it wasn't helping one bit to get rid of the eerie atmosphere. He debated getting up to go close the window, but his bed stood on wooden stumps and there was a large space -big enough for him to crawl into- right underneath the bed frame.

He didn't believe in monsters. That would be absurd, but he just couldn't shake the faint feeling that something would grab him as soon as his feet hit the floor, then proceed to knock him down and drag him into the darkness.

That branch repeatedly scratching against the ajar window didn't seem very inviting through the curtains either.

He pressed his small body back against the headboard and tucked the duvet in at his sides, like a piece of material would protect him from the things he could imagine crawling around beneath his bed, behind the curtains, in his closet...

The _closet_.

He felt an eerie chill running down his spine as he hesitantly looked over at the wardrobe on the other side of the room. It was partially open from the one side, making it feel like he was being watched. 

His eyes stayed trained on the open door of the closet, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He felt like something was staring right back at him from the darkness, but he couldn't look away. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed in senseless fear.

He stayed in that position for what seemed to be forever, too afraid to even try to move a muscle. Why? He would never know.

His breathing came out in short, deep exhales as he finally pulled his gaze away from the closet and scanned the room again.

A strong gust of wind blew in from the window. His breath hitched as the wardrobe's door started creaking open further. It opened about halfway before it came to a slow halt, and Damian's shoulders almost slacked in relief.

It was when it started moving again, the creak getting louder, that he'd decided he's had enough. The former assassin quickly wrapped the large quilt around himself and dove off the bed. His feet hit the floor running towards the door, stumbling and nearly tripping on his way there.

He reached out and yanked the door handle down, the wooden-oak swinging open with a loud squeak. He darted into the hallway and quickly shut the door again to trap the enemy inside, a wave of relief washing over him. He has escaped. But...now what?

He removed his hands from the flat surface of the door and adjusted the blanket around his shoulders in an effort to keep himself warm.

He glanced down both directions of the hallway, debating on where he could take refuge for the night. Going down or up the stairs was not an option (because of the unknown enemies hiding in the dark) so he'd have to stay on this floor.

There was no way he'd sleep in any of the bathrooms or the library, so he only had two other options. To his left, a room occupied by Drake...yeah, scratch that. To his right, a more...welcoming option.

Grayson's room it is then.

He turned on his heels and sauntered towards the eldest Robin's room, feet feather-light as they glided across the wooden floor. Once he reached the closed door, he reached up and slowly turned the doorknob, hoping that it wasn't locked. Luckily, it wasn't and he was able to quietly push it open with a light shove. 

Grayson's room was silent, and dark. His curtains were thicker, so no moonlight was filtering into the room to create suspicious shadows on the floor. The wardrobe was closed and locked with a key, and the bed had nothing lifting it off of the floor, so there was no dark space for enemies to hide.

Once he shut the door behind himself, the room was near to pitch black, but he could still make out the slight figure of a body on the bed. He moved from his place at the door and quietly crept over to the bed, keeping a hold on the blanket around his shoulders. He grabbed hold of Dick's large comforter and pulled himself up.

The mattress creaked a little under his weight, but he didn't think it was loud enough to wake the raven-haired vigilante.

Dick was lying on his side on the other end of the bed, his back facing the little assassin. The covers were only pulled up to his waist and he was wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt, arms almost hanging off the side of the bed. 

Damian clicked his tongue at the man's idiocy. Was he trying to catch a cold?

He left his own quilt on one corner of the bed and crawled over to his adoptive brother, pulling the covers back so he could slide in beside the oblivious hero. 

Once he'd stolen an extra pillow from the other side of the bed and set it in place, he reached over to grip the blanket again,"Incompetent fool." He spat -though there was no venom behind it- as he tugged it up to Dick's shoulders.

He tucked the comforter in at the acrobat's sides to make sure there was no room for cold air to filter in, but in doing so, he had to move closer to avoid losing his part of the blanket.

After making sure the older bat was warm enough not to catch a cold, he pulled away and turned over with his back facing the still body beside him. His tense muscles slacked as he settled into a comfortable position, eyes finally drifting shut as he felt sleep creeping up on him.

Unfortunately, moments before his brain fully switched off, a soft scuffling sounded behind him, successfully putting his senses back on high alert. The comforter was tugged down a bit, and a strong arm was slung over his small frame.

He got such a fright that his breath hitched and it felt like his heart had stopped beating,"For fuck's sake, Grayson..." He cursed under his breath, thinking that the other was still asleep.

He soon realized that wasn't the case when the arm tightened around his abdomen and pulled him in so close that his back was pressing against Dick's chest. He cursed again, biting his lip harshly when he felt the other's torso rumbling with soft laughter,"Stop swearing, little D."

"Shut up, Grayson." He hissed, moving a leg back to kick the acrobat in the knee. He received a light grunt in response,"Ouch."

Damian settled down again and closed his eyes to try and lull himself back into sleep. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he was engulfed in the overly-affectionate hero's familiar embrace,"Goodnight, Grayson."

"Goodnight, Dami..."

 


End file.
